


Distractions

by starryknightskies



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, our boy has it bad, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Naruhina pining with Naruto missing his wife while at workMeetings have always been boring, until a pretty girl catches Naruto's eye





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated!

Naruto tapped his fingers against the table, trying to pay attention to Shikamaru as he rambled on about upcoming meetings that he was expected to attend and important information that he needed to know for each of them. He hated these get-togethers, they felt like they never ended. Shikamaru tended to ramble on and just give him a list of everything afterwards, so he wished that they could just skip to that point.

He must know that he wasn’t paying attention, because with a look, Naruto was sitting up a little straighter and picking up his pen to at least look like he’s taking notes. But only a few seconds passed before he started to tune him out again and he found his attention drifting. He glanced out the window to people watch, finding that a lot more interesting.

He always enjoyed walking people walking past his office, finding it fun to see just how different everyone was. To the young, energetic children playing in the streets, to the elderly, shuffling along on their errands. Everyone was so different and it made him feel like the work he was doing was worth it. He was about to force himself to pull his attention back to Shikamaru when a rather beautiful young woman walking caught his attention.

He felt his heart thump in his chest as he watched her and he found himself unable to look away. There was something about her that was completely captivating to him. She had this air of grace around her as she walked, an elegance that caught people’s attention as she walked by, and he knew he wasn’t the only one caught up in her.

She must have sensed his gaze though, because she looked up at him and their eyes locked. Naruto felt his breath catch at her gaze, and the smile she graced him with completely took his breath away. The smile she graced him with was breathtaking and she lifted her hand to wave at him. He couldn’t help but return the gesture, delighting in the way her face lit up.

He was brought out of his daze by a rather harsh slap to the back of his head and he turned with a frown to face Shikamaru. “What? I was paying attention!” He was quick to defend himself, even though they both knew it wasn’t true.

Shikamaru just crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Really? Then why are your notes just covered in heart doodles?” 

Naruto looked at his notes in confusion, surprised to see that he had indeed been absentmindedly doodling little hearts everywhere as he had gazed upon the angel. He couldn’t really be faulted for that though.. right? She had completely stolen his heart!

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. “You have got to stop doing this whenever Hinata walks by. You’re married to her, with kids. You shouldn’t still be acting like a love-struck teenager.”

Naruto just huffed, laying his pencil down on the table. “You say that like you don’t act that way when Temari comes by to see you.” He grinned in triumph as Shikamaru stuttered out a response, knowing he was right. 

He turned to look out the window again, giving Hinata one last smile and wave, perking up when the gesture was returned. Okay! Now he could focus on his work.


End file.
